Simulated massaging or kneading of parts of the body to aid circulation or relax the muscles has gained popularity, particularly, among people who are lack of exercise. The simulated massaging or kneading effects can be achieved electromagnetically and/or mechanically by means of a massage device. For the electromagnetic massaging or kneading, such a massage device is configured to generate a series of electromagnetic pulses, which are regularly directed to parts of interest of the body so as to perform massaging or kneading thereon. However, the massaging or kneading area of the massage device is limited, and the massaging or kneading effects may not be very gentle.
For the mechanical massaging or kneading, the massage device is usually designed to have a plurality of massage nodes and a driving system to drive the plurality of massage nodes to rotate so as to simulate massaging or kneading when applied to parts of interest of the body. Comparing to the electromagnetic massaging, the limitation of the massaging or kneading area is improved for the mechanical massaging. However, mechanical massage devices are relatively complex and costly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.